This invention relates to exhaust systems and, in particular, to mufflers for quieting the exhaust noise of vehicle engines. More particularly, this invention relates to mufflers having outer shells and passageways for conducting exhaust product through a region defined by the outer shells to quiet noise associated with the exhaust product.
In accordance with the present invention, a muffler is created by joining two half shells at their peripheries to form an internal chamber therebetween. A baffle plate extends between the two shells to divide the chamber into two subchambers. The baffle is provided with an aperture into which a pair of inner plates are inserted to further divide the subchambers. An inlet and an outlet pipe extend through the shells and are supported by additional apertures in the baffle. The pair of inner plates define a passageway between two of the subchambers as well as a pair of tuning chambers between subchambers for noise reduction.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.